Double D Sundaes
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: When Vegeta is being driven mad by his younger brother, Tarble; it is up to Bulma to keep him occupied. Thankfully, the female knows just how to handle an inexperienced saiyan... (BulmaxTarble one shot). Requested by kimmy cakes.


**A/N: This one has been an idea for a long time now; and I think it came out pretty nicely. This is a request from my friend "kimmy cakes" I hope you like it!**

"But Prince Vegeta, I really want to train with you!" Tarble whined as he followed his older brother around the Capsule Corp. dome. After the defeat of Abo and Kado, Tarble had decided to stay behind on planet Earth with his brother; after all if there was anyone to talk to about overcoming barriers in the strength department…it was Vegeta.

Turning around to face the weakling, Vegeta growled. "I said "NO" Tarble!" His voice shook like an angry volcano as he bore down on his younger sibling. "I am not wasting my time training a failure to fight!"

"But, why?" The man groaned on. "I can't get any stronger unless I train! So I need to train with someone strong to boost my power level!" Still following on his brother's heels, Tarble really didn't understand the meaning of "No."

It was funny. If Vegeta wasn't so pissed off at the little runt, he'd probably laugh. There were only three beings in existence who ever once thought they could get him to do anything. Frieza…his brother…and probably the most ironic…a mere woman named…

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he saw his woman walking down the path. With a red ascot around her neck, a pair of tight blue jeans and a white shirt that showed off her youthful midriff, Bulma was as sexy as ever! Maybe that's why she thought…knew she could make the prince do whatever she asked.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta!" Bulma waved as she caught sight of her man, a look of desperation being returned to her. _I wonder what's got him all freaked out?_ She thought as she approached him, but the closer to the prince she got, the more she could hear the whines of a rather weak…but rather cute saiyan…

"Come OOOOONNNN!" Tarble's whiney voice struck the woman's ears just right, making her smile cutely at the little saiyan.

 _I wonder if I can help them out?_ She giggled as she neared them. "Oh, Vegeta!" She called. "Need a hand with your brother?"

Her words sounding like the voice of a green god, Vegeta shot over to his female at lightning speed, stopping mere inches from her delicate frame. "YES!" He bellowed, the bluennette having to cover her ears as he screamed. "You!" The man began, his finger poked into her left breast, causing the three of them to blush as the digit sunk into her soft bosom.

"Naughty…naughty…Vegeta…" Bulma cooed. "You just can't help using any excuse to grope me…can't you?"

Tarble just watched the whole exchange with a wondrous look on his face, the man never really having seen a woman like Bulma back on Vegeta. They were all hard like the men…very few having the soft curves the Earth girls had…let alone such large… He lowered his gaze from her rather voluptuous chest, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Gah! Silence, woman!" Vegeta growled at her before turning back to his little brother. "Woman!" He went to continue.

"Bulma." The girl smiled as she corrected him, her playfulness never having diminished since her youth. Never caring about the fact that now she was teasing a planet destroying conqueror rather than a bandit. No, she was Bulma Briefs…teasing men was her sport…and she was damn good at it too.

"Grrr…" The man bore his teeth at the bothersome woman. _Of all the females in the universe! Why did I choose to mate with this one?_

Almost reading his thoughts, Bulma just winked and blew a kiss at her man, his cheeks darkening at the gestures. _That's why, Vegeta…_ She giggled.

"Bwah! Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, the woman standing to attention with a snap, her boobs bouncing around at the sudden movement. Tarble couldn't help staring again, but Vegeta was stronger; ignoring her body's reactions, Vegeta pressed on. "Bulma! I need you take care of my brother for me! Take him shopping, drive him to the movies, find him a girlfriend, a boyfriend; I don't care!"

"Ummm…Prince Vegeta, I already have a—"Tarble interrupted his brother's ranting order.

"SHUT IT!" Vegeta's massive head shot around to silence the young man before turning back around again to face the blinking girl.

"Do you understand!?" He bellowed once more at his wife.

"Yes, sir, Prince Vegeta, sir!" Bulma saluted him in fake compliance. "I'll take care of your brother for you, sir!"

The two men giving the woman weirded out looks, Vegeta just took it as her special way of saying "yes" with that sexy little body of hers; not that he found it difficult to get her to do other things she wasn't so keen on without it…

"Good! Now just keep him busy and make sure nothing bad happens to him!" Vegeta closed his eyes as he walked around the bluennette, the growing smirk on her face going unnoticed as he went on his way. "I'll be training. Do NOT disturb me unless it's really important!" With that, the prince was gone, leaving just Bulma and Tarble standing around outside, the girl's bright blue eyes roaming over his tiny form.

 _He is kinda cute…_ Bulma giggled as she eyed him, her cerulean orbs wandering over his small, yet muscular frame. He looked exactly like a mini Vegeta. _I wonder…_

"Hey, Tarble." Bulma spoke as she walked past him, heading in the direction of her room, the young saiyan soon following her. "You have a wife, right?" She watched him carefully for his reactions to her questioning.

"Umm, yes! Gure." The man nodded. "You met her the first time I came here, don't you remember?"

"Of course! Of course! I remember her!" The bluennette waved her hands about, not wanting to give the saiyan the wrong impression. "It's just…" She gave him a caring look as they neared her room, his dark orbs looking back into hers with curiosity. "I was just wondering…does Gure?... Does her species have a?..." The woman made a shape in her hands, a shape easily noticeable by any man on the planet, the shape of the most wondrous part of the female body…the shape they all craved like water…

Tarble though just stood there as she stopped outside her door, giving her a funny look as she fiddled with the lock. "Does she have a what? I've never seen that kind of shape before." The man raised an eyebrow as she continued.

"Uh…" Bulma thought for a moment as she brought him inside, quickly shutting the door behind them as he walked in; sitting down on the edge of her bed. "Well how do I put this?..." Bulma tapped her forehead for a moment. "Oh!" It struck her like a bolt of lightning. Turning to the confused man, Bulma asked him as clearly and as correctly as she could. "Is there any place on her you can stick your penis in?"

"MY WHAT!?" Tarble nearly fell off the bed at her question, his face somewhere between shocked and frightened. "Why are you talking like that? Lady Bulma? Those are not things a woman of your caliber should be saying!"

 _No…a woman of my caliber says it much sexier than that… I just had to be clear for you._ Bulma giggled inwardly.

"So I take it that's a "no" then." Bulma folded her arms over her chest at him, a sneaky smile spreading over her reddened cheeks.

Tarble just shook his head. "If you're referring to breeding habits, Lady Bulma." He sighed. "Then Gure's species has none. They just duplicate themselves at a certain age."

"Oh…then…" Bulma blushed even more, her cheeks now matching the man's in crimson hue. "You haven't lost your…"

"No…" He looked away from her, rather ashamed to still be a virgin at this point in his life. "I love Gure with all my heart and I want to do everything with her, but…" He looked back up at her, a small tear in his eye. "There are a lot of things we can't do together…"

His sad look striking at Bulma's soul, the seductive bluennette decided she'd do as Vegeta had asked and show his virgin brother a good time. _I have been wondering what my skills would be like on a newbie…_ She smiled. _If my first time with Yamcha was any indication…men don't know everything by instinct…_

"So…Tarble…" Bulma took a couple playful steps towards him, her upper body moving from side to side with her hands clasped behind her back. "You said Gure doesn't have anything…" She pointed down to her navel. "Down there… right?" She asked, the man nodding woefully in return.

"Well…" Bulma slowly brought her hands back up to her front, and grabbing hold of the bottom of her shirt, she slowly lifted it up. "I take it she doesn't have a pair of these babies either…"

'Boing! Boing!' His eyes growing wide, Tarble simply stared as Bulma lifted up her white shirt, her bra going up with it, the evil woman stripped off her top, her huge boobies bouncing out before him, like a pair of oversized marshmallows, their pale pink tips staring him right in the eyes.

"Lady Bulma!" The young prince exclaimed, trying his best not to stare at the bountiful mounds of flesh standing firmly before him. "Please cover up! I can see your…your…big…your…" He stuttered as she got right up in front of him, her boobies mere inches from his face, their bouncy curves jiggling right before his hungry eyes.

"Hmmm… What's that now?" She teased him. "Cover up? I don't think I want to…and come to think of it…based off of that dumb look on your face…" She smirked. "I don't think you want me to either…" Giving her large bosoms a gentle shake, Bulma let them wobble in front of him, his eyes following them perfectly.

"Lady Bulma…what are…?" Tarble went to ask, but the woman was way ahead of him. She had more than enough experience with what these two particular parts of her anatomy did to men. So this time she decided to give the virgin saiyan a break.

"What are these, you ask?" Bulma's smirk broadened as she folded her arms above her head, her huge jugs standing proudly against her chest. "I don't know what you called them back home, but on earth we call them. Boobies."

"Boobies?" The saiyan prince gawked at her smirking face before returning back down to the place where all men started with her.

His eyes roaming over her pale flesh, Tarble could not believe what he was seeing! Bulma's body was completely flawless, at least from what he could see of her upper half, but instead of small, firm breasts like he had seen female saiyans sport back on Vegeta, she had a very large, and from what he could tell; very soft pair on her chest. Each boob looked about as delicate as the finest of pillows, her skin a pale ivory color, each orb looked about as bouncy as one of those colored desserts she had served him on his last visit. _So round and bouncy…_ He could feel himself already beginning to drool over Bulma's mammoth knockers, her soft globes jiggling as she moved her hands down from her head…and to her chest.

"Yeah…" Bulma moaned as she gently cupped her huge boobies, her fingers sinking into her soft skin as she kneaded them, her little pink nipples becoming rock hard pebbles from her skilled touches. "We call them boobies, or at least I do…it' my favorite word for them, but guys call them lots of things. Boobs, tits, titties, jugs, knockers, globes, mounds, orbs, water balloons, marshmallows…melons…" She finished with a wink.

Looking her straight in the eye, Tarble audibly gulped as he did his best to keep his eyes locked on her blue orbs and not her bigger white ones. "Melons?..." He stuttered, his body shaking as his cock, now growing very, very hard, strained against the confines of his battle suit. "Why…why…melons…?"

Leaning down so that her boobies hung down like a pair of ripe honey dew melons just waiting for a man's rough hand to pick them, Bulma smirked at him. "Because they're juicy…" His eyes widening at her words, Bulma took the opportunity to press her lips against the young saiyan's, his mouth staying open as she kissed him, her pink tongue easily sliding into his mouth to play with his.

"Bwulma!" He tried to scream, but she had him now, her hands clutching around his neck, she pulled him closer so that her huge boobs pressed against his pecs, the round globes pushing upwards towards their chins at they kissed. Her tongue running circles around his, Bulma pressed on, her muscle tackling his to the ground, she enjoyed the first dominant kiss she'd had since her days with Yamcha. _The man never did know how to lead…_

The kiss going on for several minutes, Tarble was beginning to turn blue as he ran out of air. _Wow! He really hasn't kissed before either!_ Bulma let him go, the man sprawling back on the bed, his chest quickly rising and falling as he panted.

 _But then again…_ She grinned as she eyed her prey, a wet patch growing around his hardened cock. _He's never been with an Earth girl before…_

"GAH!" Suddenly being forced back down onto the bed, Tarble looked up with a mixture of lust and horror as Bulma slowly crawled towards him, her large breasts hanging down from her chest like two big…melons… The fact that Bulma was so right about them continued to grate on the man's will power.

"Lady Bulma! Agh! What are you doing?!" Looking up at the beautiful woman, Tarble could not believe what he was seeing!

"Oh, calm down!" Bulma grinned, her hands slowly rubbing his bulge through his battle suit. "You really need to learn these things eventually. That way in case anything ever happens between you and Gure…you'll know how to…"

"Nothing is ever going to happen between me and Gure!" The young prince roared at her. "I love her and no amount of touching is going to!—GWAH!"

The dedicated prince fell back on the bed as Bulma pulled open his blue battle suit, his hard cock becoming exposed to her hungry eyes; Bulma slowly ran her hands up and over his length, enjoying the feel of a fresh cock just ripe for milking. _And there's the 'OFF' button. Men are so simple when you know where to touch…_ She smiled.

"Seven inches, huh?" Bulma grinned up ay him, her hand now capturing his cock head in its palm. "You really are Vegeta's brother…" She grinned to herself for a moment. _Although you're obviously his "little" brother…_

"Please! Lady Bulma! We shouldn't be doing this! Your my brother's!-Ach!" Tarble was silenced as Bulma gave him a rather harsh squeeze, her grip on his hard cock increasing by the moment, she couldn't help smirking as a bead of precum dripped down from the open slit at the top of his cock. Tarble's body wanted lubrication…and by Dende Bulma was going to give it to him!

"You know…" The girl mulled over the matter at hand, her palm slowly circling over his cock head, her velvety hand meticulously torturing the horny man. "I'd listen to you and stop if it weren't for one thing…"

Watching as he tried his best to look back down at her, his dark orbs locking with her blue ones, Bulma spoke. "There is only one man that I answer too…" She let her cerulean eyes tease his nude form. "And you're not him…"

Before Tarble could say another word, Bulma was on him, her red lips opening wide, she took him into her mouth; his manhood swelling as it came in contact with her hot tongue, her hot…skilled tongue.

"GAHHHH!" It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, here he was, Tarble, the outcast saiyan prince, being blown by unquestionably the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on! And his brother's wife to boot! What would people say? What would Gure say if she knew this was going on? With a quick swipe along his slit with her tongue though, all of Tarble's worries were washed away, along with his precum as he gave into Bulma's ministrations…he was only a man after all…

Sliding her tongue over his manhood, Bulma concentrated her efforts on that extremely sensitive section along the underside of his cock, her tongue wiggling around where his head met rod, she did her best to keep him centered as he inevitably bucked his hips into her hungry maw.

When Vegeta had first met Bulma, he had told her he could think of a million better uses for her big mouth than the constant complaining she seemed to enjoy doing. That first night they had spent together, alone in her lab though, she had found one use far better than any of his million. His suit on the floor and her lips around his massive cock, Bulma had showed him why it payed to have such a mouthy girl… a strong tongue…

"Ach! Gah-hah!" Tarble moaned, his hands gripping at the sheets, he did his best to stay sane, but Bulma was really pushing him now, her tongue running along his seven inches of heaven, she slowly made her way back up to his head before suctioning it between her lips and sucking to her heart's content.

It being his very first sexual contact with a woman, Tarble didn't last anywhere near as long as his brother, who was quite capable of enduring fifteen minutes of Bulma's skilled lashings…even if it did drain his super saiyan form entirely.

Craning his neck down, Tarble locked eyes with the bluennette once more, her lips…her pouty red lips stuck on his aching cock; she sucked him with everything she had! Her tongue dancing along his slit, she pried him open as best she could, the blow job of a life time coming to an early conclusion as he came.

"AAGHGGHHH!" His eyes squeezing shut, the flood gates seemed to spring open as Tarble emptied his load into Bulma's eager maw.

Grabbing hold of his member with both hands, Bulma directed the flow down her throat, happily drinking up his cum until there was nothing left, the last of his seed sliding over her tongue before disappearing into her pit of a stomach. _Oh yeah…_ Bulma savored the taste of him. _You are definitely a saiyan boy…_

Looking up at the panting man, she smirked. "So… Has Gure ever done THAT for you?" Bulma played with his cock as she spoke; enjoying the way an exhausted member flopped around in her grip. It was funny to her. When it was hard, a cock was capable of dominating a woman like nothing else in the universe, making her feel owned and defiled, but when it was flaccid it was nothing to fear, a useless weapon in the her soft, soft palms…

Shaking his head from side to side, the poor man could barely think straight, what she just did to them repeating itself across his mind constantly. _Lady Bulma…she…she…Lady…Bulma…sucked…my…_

"Well…well…well…" Bulma smiled up at him, as she held his cock in her palm, she could feel it already moving, already growing back up to full strength, his body's lust for hers powering it, he was soon back to his full seven inches, the long rod pulsing with need. "Looks like someone wants a second round." Her smile only broadened as she got up on her knees, her hands moving down to her blue jeans as she spoke. "That's good…because I haven't even cum yet…"

"Lady…Lady…Bulma…" His eyes the size of attack balls, Tarble could only hold his breath as Bulma slowly undid the buttons on her jeans. One by one she undid them before wiggling her way out of the tight fabric, her white panties already soaked in her juices.

"Oh, would you look at that!" She moaned, reaching down to rub the crease in her panties, Bulma looked up at him. "Just look how wet you made me, Tarble." She grinned at him. "You've made Lady Bulma a very…very dirty girl…"

Her eyes still on his as they watched her hands, Bulma hooked her fingers into her the sides of her panties, and with the slowness of a seductress, she pulled them down.

"Lady…no…not…Lady…Bulma…" His mind running wild with unwanted lust, Tarble could do nothing to look away as her slit was exposed to him.

 _Lady Bulma's pink…hairless…slit…_ He groaned inwardly at the sight of her, of the part of a woman his wife didn't have, of that one part all men needed as if it were vital to survival. His dark orbs boring into Bulma's naked pussy, Tarble knew there was nothing he could do to stop her now. She was going to take him for his first time…and no matter how much he cared for Gure… he was going to love it…

"How's this for your first woman?" Bulma winked at him, moving her hips from side to side as she watched him follow her. "You should be proud, not many men get someone as skilled and…" She ran her fingers through her short blue hair. "Beautiful as me for their first time. Most guys have to settle for a brunette or blonde, maybe a red head…but those lucky few who bag themselves a bluennette…" She locked eyes with him, the eyes of a female in heat…the eyes that promised bliss beyond imagination if he were to mate with her. "Get the ride of their lives…I promise I won't disappoint you…"

Not being able to utter so much as a word of protest at this point, Tarble lied back as the bluennette mounted him, his hard length sticking straight up in the air, she hovered her soft mound over it for a moment, letting her clear, womanly nectar leak out onto him, teasing him as drop after drop landed on his burning cock; reminding him how close he was to at last fucking a woman…

"I hope you aren't a screamer my little Tarble…" Bulma giggled. "You wouldn't want anyone finding me alone with you and…" She shook her breasts a little, letting her nude jugs bounce around for him, further hardening his aching cock. "Naked…"

Gazing up at her with a look of wanting…a look of need… Tarble felt her surround him. His cock encapsulated by her warm tunnel, the young saiyan could at last say he lost his virginity! And what a woman to lose it to!

"Ah…Yeah…" Bulma moaned as she gazed down at him, his seven heavenly inches sinking deeper and deeper into her womanhood each time she started bouncing on him. "How is it?" She grinned. "What is it like for a saiyan prince to lose his virginity to an Earth girl?"

Squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could, Tarble tried his best to look away from the filthy woman he used to know as Lady Bulma. _How can she be so dirty? She's brother's wife! How could Prince Vegeta marry such a slut?!_

Feeling a sudden yank on his tail, Tarble's orbs shot open; his gaze directed onto the bouncing babe. "Oh! What's this? You still have your tail!" Bulma smirked down at him, her blue orbs teasing his as she slowly played with his tail, rubbing the tip between her fingers as she fucked him, her tight insides massaging his formerly virgin cock like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Please! Stop! We shouldn't be doing this, Lady Bulma!" Tarble moaned, his body wishing for nothing less than complete submission to the sultry vixen, the man tried to hold out as long as he could.

"Awww… Do you want to get off?" Bulma winked at him slyly. "Don't worry. I'll make you cum right now." Increasing her speed, the bluennette began gyrating her hips around his cock, teasing and abusing the aching rod as she bounced her tight form on top of him.

His eyes at last springing open, Tarble had no choice, but to watch in utter lust as Bulma brought him to the biggest orgasm of his life! Her huge globes bouncing around, her core squeezing the life out of his cock, and her eyes…those teasing eyes that could seduce any man bearing down on him, he came.

"AAAGHHHH!" Suddenly feeling a warm rush of liquid shoot up into her body, Bulma grinned down at the panting prince. His seed filling her form, she slowly got up off of him, his alien spunk dripping from her pink hole.

"Mhhhmmmm… You did pretty well for a first timer." The blue-haired bombshell gave his tail a loving squeeze as she lied down next to him, her soft form mere inches from his, teasing him with the proximity of her bouncy flesh, yet somehow denying him access to it.

"Hah…Hah…Hah…Hah…" Tarble's breaths came fast and hard, his body felt depleted, and yet… the man could already feel a fire growing inside of him, as he gazed over at Bulma…the girl who had popped his cherry in the vice grip of her soaked core, it hit him.

"Hmmm…" Bulma let out a peaceful moan as she gently messed with his tail, running it through her fingers as if she were playing with a cat. "Tarble…I think…" Her eyes suddenly growing wide with concern, the bluennette watched as the man seemed to change.

"Ergh…hah…hah…hah…" His breathing now ragged, the young saiyan stood up on the bed, an aura suddenly flaring up around him.

"Huh? Tarble…What's wrong?" Bulma questioned as she began scooching backwards on the bed, her eyes locked onto the raging saiyan before her. _What's happened to him? What's going on?_

"HOW DARE YOU!" The young saiyan suddenly screamed, his aura turning orange, he stood there, glaring down at the woman who had forcibly taken his virginity, his innocence.

Those light blue orbs of hers never leaving him, she soon found herself backed up against the bedpost, his small form looming over her. "YOU RUDE WENCH! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OF THE PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS!" Leaning down, he grabbed her by her shoulders before slamming her harder against the end of the bed, her blue hair flying around her face as she impacted it.

"Tarble…please…" Bulma gasped, a look of terror in her eyes as the man's grip increased, she wondered if she really had pushed the young saiyan too far.

"No…" He growled, his teeth bared at her. "There will be no more teasing little Tarble today…No…now…a saiyan prince is going to show you what dirty little sluts like you truly deserve…"

Her eyes squeezed shut in panic; Bulma barely knew what hit her. In the blink of an eye Tarble pulled her back down on the bed, her nude body pressed against the bed spread as he held her down. Racing across the room, he took hold of several lengths of robe cord. "You want to have some dirty fun?" His face now held an evil grin as he stared down at her. "I'll show you some dirty fun…"

It was all Bulma could do to squeal as he jumped back on the bed, his hands moving like lightning as he tied each of her limbs to a bed post. First her hands, then her feet, in mere moments the seductress known as Bulma Briefs was bound, her supple body completely helpless to defend itself should any male come a knockin'…and unfortunately for her…one had banged down the door long ago…

Looking down at his handiwork with pride, Tarble smirked as he climbed back down off of the bed. "Stay right there, Bulma." His very voice seemed to mock her predicament, making the bluennette blush all the more. "I'll be right back…and then I'll show you the right way to enjoy a meal…"

With that, he shot out the door, leaving the sultry woman to fend for herself in the meantime. "What the hell?" Bulma groaned to herself as she looked around. "I really am stuck this time…I wonder what happened to Tarble? He was always such a sweet little man…" As she spoke to herself, Bulma struggled with her bonds, the bluennette doing little more than causing her generous cupcakes to bounce and wobble on her chest with her every movement.

"Now that's a delicious sight!" Tarble smirked as he came back into the room, his arms chock full of various sweet treats.

Walking over to the bound vixen, he let his eyes roam over her supple body. "You really are quite the filthy wench; aren't you, Lady Bulma?..."

Blushing bright red, there was very little the female could do as he circled around the bed, before climbing up onto it. "How dare you call me filthy! I was just trying to show you a good time. Now let me go!" Pulling as hard as she could at the ropes, Bulma's actions only served to send her soft globes bouncing all the more, the jiggling not going unnoticed by the rather unruly saiyan.

"No…I don't think so…You see…" Tarble set down his various ingredients next to her before moving his hands to her velvety flesh. "I think you are…filthy…" He looked up into her eyes, her blue eyes as he picked up an ice cream scoop, a container of vanilla ice cream being opened up immediately afterward.

"My…My…Such huge boobies you have, Lady Bulma…" The man smirked at her, running one rough palm over her jiggly mound, the rather large specimen wobbling around as he gave it a gentle squeeze; eliciting a moan from its owner. "They're so soft, but something's missing…" Suddenly snapping his fingers, Tarble let the evil smirk on his face broaden until it nearly consumed him. "And I think I know exactly what they need…"

Her cerulean orbs growing wide with pure lust, Bulma could do nothing as Tarble dug out two scoops of the vanilla treat, placing a cold scoop on each of her pearly breasts.

"Agh!" The ice cream was extremely cold, making the bluennette let out a sharp sigh, the delicate female sound only serving to drive the horny little man on even further in his depravity.

"Yeah…you like that? Don't you? You filthy lady…" Tarble set the ice cream aside as he reached for a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"Wait…no…Tarble…" Bulma tried to struggle against her bonds, but the man would have none of that. This was his dessert; and he would not have anyone ruining it for him!

"Don't you dare think about moving…" He chuckled, slowly running the icy cold metal ice cream scoop up against her parted slit, drawing out yet another sharp gasp from the helpless female. "You wouldn't want any cold…visitors to that dirty little hole of yours…"

"Hmmm!" Shutting up at the certainty of his words, Bulma stopped all resistance as Tarble was then allowed to follow through with the remainder of his…cooking…

"Ohhh…Yeah…That's…so…delicious…" Tarble moaned. Continuing on with his fiendish concoction, the young saiyan poured an unhealthy layer of chocolate sauce all over Bulma's wobbling boobies, her soft globes being covered in the dark syrup, even the areas not topped with ice cream. Tarble was not done yet though, because soon he was cutting up strawberries and bananas, showering her tortured flesh with the tasty treats while he poured on whipped cream to finish her off.

"Almost forgot!" Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Tarble took out a couple cherries, placing one at the top of each of her rock hard nipples.

"Agh…Tarble…Please…My…my…boobies…are…c..c…c…cold…" Bulma moaned as she reveled in what was going on. Here she was, Bulma Briefs, one of the…no… THE sexiest woman on the planet, tied to a bed and with her most prized assets turned into sundaes! It was all so…dirty! _Maybe I am a filthy girl?..._ Bulma wondered, the bluennette's attention still locked on the panting saiyan, his mouth agape, he could not stop drooling over the magnificent treats he had created. As if Bulma's body wasn't delectable enough as it was…

Giving his desserts a look of pride, Tarble had one more question for the bluennette. "I noticed earlier when you were staring at my cock…" He grinned. "I bet you knew exactly how big it was…didn't you?" His fiendish smirk bore into her dignity with its smugness.

"Yeah…so…so…what?" Bulma gasped, blushing at being found out so easily by a virgin of all things.

"Nothing…I'm just curious…" Tarble slowly ran a finger around her freezing breast, teasing her with the heat of another so close to her two bouncy ice bergs. "How big are my…" He let it all sink in as he spoke. "Desserts?"

 _Men!..._ Bulma shook some blue strands of hair out of her eyes as she looked away from his gaze, a blush spreading over her cheeks. How a virgin had made her blush about her bra size was something the bluennette did NOT even want to think about. "Fine…" She grumbled. "If you really want to know… they're double Ds… Not that, that would mean anything to you…" Bulma returned her gaze to his.

"Double D sundaes…" Tarble let a trail of saliva drip from his jaw as he ogled the defenseless, sugary babe. "I think that means a lot to me…"

"Now…" The saiyan's words were barely recognizable over his drooling, his lust for the bluennette sundae before him overwhelming all known speech. It was amazing what the female body did to the male mind…

Staring down at the sundae that Bulma Briefs had become, Tarble couldn't hold back any longer… "You're mine!"

Leaping onto the woman, the formerly virgin saiyan prince buried his face into her cleavage, her soft, icy globes mere playthings for him to relish. Grabbing hold of the bases of her breasts, he held them up like the delicious cupcakes they were! "Agh! So good!" He screamed as he wrapped his mouth around as much of her ice cream coated boobie as he could. Like a hungry animal, he quickly lapped up all the whipped cream before devouring the fruits. His eyes closed with joy, Tarble ran his tongue all over the top of her breast, cleaning up the filthy chocolate sauce as he took bite after bite of vanilla ice cream, the woman's mind worrying that he might just decide to take her vanilla boobies with the dessert!

Her melon now bare, Tarble kissed it with the hunger and passion of a starving man, his lips sucking her puckered nipple into his maw; he ran his rough tongue all over her areola, the pink flesh unbelievably hard from having to endure sitting under the ice cream for so long.

"Tarble…AHHHHH!" Bulma let out a long moan as he played around with her painfully hard nipple. Her flesh was so cold…so…sensitive… she didn't know where to look without feeling even more turned on. She was literally as helpless as a woman could get, her body devoured without mercy by a starving virgin. _What's a girl to do?..._

Rolling her nipple around in his mouth, Tarble poked and prodded the hard skin before sucking it as hard between his lips as he could, drawing out another long scream from the bodacious bluennette.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulma didn't know which way to look! Up at the ceiling or down at her rack as it was so hungrily devoured? People had bitten off their own tongues eating as fast as he was, let alone anything more important she had down there.

One of Bulma's bouncing double Ds now cleaned, Tarble moved onto his second helping of womanly flesh. "Mhhmmm…Now this is a woman!" Shouting with glee, the man dove into her other boobie sundae. His hunger only wetted by her other bosom, Tarble was quick to eat off everything from her poor boob, first the whipped cream and fruit, and then the ice cream and sauce…his rough tongue skating across her perky flesh, leaving goosebumps everywhere it scoured for more deliciousness, not caring if that was a sweet or her flesh.

Her second globe now almost completely bare, all that was left was one…small… cherry… Sitting atop her aching nipple, the tiny piece of fruit didn't seem so evil at first, but as Tarble's mouth slowly sunk down around it, it became clear just how mean that cherry was about to be to her pale flesh…

"Mhmmmm…and just one…more…bite…" Her eyes squeezing shut, and a dark red blush spreading across her cheeks, Bulma felt like her poor body couldn't take anymore!

His mouth opening up over her twitching bud, Bulma let out one more scream as his teeth closed around the cherry…grazing her over sensitive nub with it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Her body squirming and shaking against the ropes that bound her, Bulma could do nothing as Tarble; the young space prince took nibble after nibble from the cheery atop her nipple, his sharp teeth roughing up her poor flesh with every nip.

"Whoa…these are amazing…" Tarble grinned down at her as he savored the last of the cherry. His hands now roaming over her huge boobies, the saiyan kneaded her pinkened flesh in his hands, each soft globe being contorted into the weirdest of shapes with his every touch, his fingers sinking into her perky flesh, forcing miles of soft bounciness to try in vain to escape his clutches…

"Okay…hah…hah…" Bulma panted as she opened her eyes again, hoping the man was finally done with her. "You've had your fun; now please hurry up and untie me—AGH!"

"Untie you?" Tarble grinned, his hand now squishing her huge orb into as small a space as he could, her pale flesh now a bright pink as it was abused worse that it had been in years. "Why would I do that?" The saiyan stood up now, climbing onto the downed woman, he straddled her so that his long cock sat right between her wobbling globes, the soft pieces of flesh still being constantly molded in his hands. Picking up the bottle of chocolate sauce, Tarble opened it up before pouring the delicious nectar all over his pulsing cock, his pink head now dripping a combination of salty precum and sweet chocolate down into the bluennette's cleavage. "It's time for your dessert…"

"Tarble—Oohmph!" Bulma tried to protest, but all she managed to do was open the way for his mighty cock as it was thrust into her mouth.

"UGHHH!" Tarble let out a loud moan as he began mouth fucking the filthy wench. Her cheeks becoming bloated with precum and chocolate sauce, Bulma did her best to swallow what she could, his length moving in and out of her maw with increasing speed.

His hands never having left her marshmallowy boobies, Tarble squished them around his chocolatey length, his manhood thrusting fast and hard between her feminine globes and into her overworked mouth.

"Fuck!" Tarble groaned as he felt her tongue run over his cock head, the pink muscle dancing across his heated flesh, trying its best to lick off her tasty treat from his pole. "You are such a filthy wench, Lady Bulma! You are just the kind of girl who loves sweet and salty; aren't you?"

Looking down at her wide eyes, he saw her nod around his cock, the motion tightening her hold on him the more he moved around and pleasuring him even more! "That's what I thought…"

Bulma's head now bobbing back and forth on his cock, the girl did her best to clean off her sweet and salty treat from his man meat, sliding her tongue over his hardened flesh, she bathed him in her light, sucking off any escaping precum no matter how much there was. As if that wasn't enough pleasure for the saiyan, Tarble seemed to be trying his very best to re-dirty the bluennette's bouncing boobies, the pale globes being recoated in another sweet layer of chocolate sauce, courtesy of his manhood. His hard cock being massaged by her soft melons and his head sucked off by the most experienced woman around, Tarble couldn't take it anymore!

"AGHHH!" Pulling out of the sultry babe with a 'pop!' The saiyan prince immediately pulled her curvy thighs apart before shoving his pulsing cock deep within her womanhood, spreading her lips and making her squeeze her eyes shut in a cocktail of pleasure and pain.

"Ah! Tarble! Ah!" Bulma's pants came fast and hard, she knew there was no way on Earth that the man was very far from cumming, not after the boobjob he'd just had! But no matter how hard she tried, the woman just couldn't hold out! It was just too much! The sundae on her boobies, the cock in her mouth and the chocolate sauce invading her slick tunnel, she felt so…dirty!

"Tarble! Yes! Please fuck me! I'm such a dirty girl!" Bulma called out, her tight little pussy squeezing his cock as hard as it could, his slippery manhood still somehow finding a way to continue causing the delicious friction that kept them both on the edge of paradise.

"Agh!" The prince moaned, his calloused palms cupping the tops of her jiggling melons as they bounced out of control, the man could not believe this was what he had been missing out with Gure. Sure they connected well mentally, but his other half had been severely neglected. That primal half of him, that ancient side that was not him, and yet it was, that side that ached to be touched, and yet refused any and all contact except for the feel of one…of a woman…

Thrusting as hard as he could into the bound babe, Tarble fucked Bulma Briefs, the tease of teases, she had started this off by messing with an innocent virgin, now, as she lied tied to her bed, completely naked and covered in sweets, she understood why it was never a good idea to poking a sleeping bear…or saiyan…

His rough hands squishing her huge boobies into any shape he wished, Tarble sank his fingers as deeply into her globes as his cock was in her filthy…sweet pussy. Tarble's pace increasing to his maximum, he slammed his saiyan cock into the blue-haired Earth girl again and again! Not giving her supple body even a moment to recover from his assaults.

"AHHHHH!" Feeling her walls clamping shut, Tarble gasped as a tidal wave of nectar washed over his cock, her orgasm hitting her, Bulma screamed out in pleasure, the sheer feeling of pride and pleasure in making such a woman cum making the young prince cum as well, his juices mixing with hers in the bowels of her sacred slit.

"Ugh!..." His energy now completely expended inside the bluennette, Tarble fell backwards onto the bed, his mighty saiyan cock shrinking back down to its flaccid state, just as his body did as his aura disappeared.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…" Bulma relaxed now, a content smile passing over her features, the bluennette grinned down at the young man who had just fucked her. _I really got what I had cumming with this one…_ She giggled to herself. _Who would have thought such a little guy would have such a big…appetite…_

"AGH!" A childish scream suddenly rocketing through the room, Tarble shot up, his eyes immediately locking onto the nude woman still tied to the bed.

"Oh my Dende! Lady Bulma! What happened to you?" Tarble blubbered; racing across the room, the young man quickly threw a bathrobe over top of her nude form, covering her shame while he got to work untying her.

"Tarble…" Bulma gave him a funny look, the afterglow of sheer bliss still radiating from her form, yet somehow absent from his. "What's the matter with you? Don't you remem…"

"Remember what?" The man asked her, covering his eyes as she wrapped herself in her bathrobe, her naked body forever lost from his gaze. "I don't remember anything…" 'Clomp!' His eyes rolling back into his head, Tarble collapsed onto the floor, his every memory from the moment Bulma asked him about Gure to fucking the bluennette like an animal lost to him.

"Tarble?…" Bulma got down on her knees next to him, zipping back up his saiyan battle suit to hide his limp cock. "Tarble are you okay?" No matter how much the girl pushed him though, Tarble didn't move.

Placing her ear to his heart, Bulma could still hear a beat, but it was clear he was extremely weak. "Oh…no…"

Realizing there was no other option, the bluennette picked up her cell phone. Dialing the number of the gravity room, she screamed over the intercom as loud as she could. "VEGETA!"

Like a bolt of lightning, the man was in the room. "FUCK! Do you have to scream?! Damnit woman! The speakers are loud enough as it is! I don't need you screeching over them on top of that!" Stepping into the room, the man nearly kicked the limp body of his younger brother, his pale form motionless on the ground.

"AGH! TARBLE!" The man shouted, kneeling down on the ground, he scanned for a power level, but finding nothing.

Looking up at his woman, Vegeta's eyes locked onto her pink bathrobe. "Bulma…" He said the word slowly and with a hint of…teasing? Bulma couldn't help wondering. "Tarble's power level is zero…he wouldn't have happened to have seen anything that would have made him faint…would he?" He smirked, thinking he knew entirely what had happened. _That wouldn't be the first time a weakling has fainted at seeing my woman…_

Feigning ignorance, Bulma just turned and walked away, eager to cleanse herself of all evidence of what had happened. "I don't know what you mean, Vegeta…" She winked back at him. "It's not my fault you're the only man who can keep up with me…"

 **A/N: And there you have it! The first of the last seven requests. I doubt I will be accepting any more until the year is out due to classes, but if I do they will be from very frequent readers. I hope this was as fun to read as it was to write. This is the part where I beg for a REVIEW! Please tell me exactly what you think! Free Bulma sundae to the first five! ;)**


End file.
